Ma Grape
Ma Grape is a minor character in the VeggieTales series. She is the wife of Pa Grape and the mother of Tom and Rosie Grape. Ma Grape first appears in "God Wants Me To Forgive Them?" She and her family didn't know it was wrong to hurt people, until Dad Asparagus taught them to be kind. She then appears again in "Abe and the Amazing Promise." Appearance Ma Grape is an elderly green grape. She has a purple nose and wears moon glasses colored gray. Her eyelids are colored gray, too, and also her hair. Acting *Herself in "God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!" ' ' *Herself in "Larry-Boy & the Fib from Outer Space!" ' ' *Jetro's Wife in "Moe and the Big Exit" ' ' *Sarah in "Abe and the Amazing Promise" ' ' *Herself in "Princess of the Popstar: A Story of Trading Places" ' ' *Emma in "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" ' ' *Emma in "Celery Night Fever" ' ' *Emma in "Beauty and the Beet" ' ' *Herself in "Veggie Warriors: Defenders of Crisper Dynasty" *Herself in "Family Road Trip *Herself in "That We Friends Do" *Herself in "Operation: P-I-E" *Herself in "Stories from the Coat Closet" *Herself in "Death is a Serious Thing" *Herself in "Sheltered in Loved" *Herself in "Larry-Boy and the Waffle Overdose" *Herself in "Legends of the Laundry Room" *Herself in "Bake and the Veggie Island Pirates" *Herself in "Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough" *Herself in "Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies" *Herself in "Larry-Boy and the Parody Gang" *Herself in "Where's God When I Need Him" *Herself in "Bubble Veggies" *Herself in "My Little Veggie: Friendship Is Magic" *Herself in "The Crisper County Charity" *Herself in "Wow Wow Jubbzy" *Herself in "Love is in the Air" *Herself in "Lunty and the Flight of the Last Taco" *Herself in "God Loves A Good Hero" *Herself in "Coast To Coast: The Story Of The Cucumber Of Florida" *Herself in "It's Their Time" *Herself in "A Veggie Christmas Carol" *Herself in "Bickey Mouse Clubhouse" *Herself in "David and the Lion's Den" *Herself in "He's Always Watching Over You" *Herself in "Jimmeas the Jerb" *Herself in "The League of Incredible Vegetables Return" *Herself in "Finsterlla" *Herself in "Arthur" *Herself in "Martha Speaks" *Herself in "Curious George" *Herself in "Angelina Ballerina" *Herself in "The Jungle Book" *Sam Sparks in "Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2" Gallery Ma Rattleson.jpg|Ma in "Larry Boy! & The Fib From Outer Space!" $(KGrHqR,!rIFCiT6iDQzBQwOV7Vtzg~~60 57.JPG|A Hallmark Christmas ornament featuring Ma and the rest of her family in Pa's car. Jetrho's Wife.png|Ma as Jethro`s Wife in "Moe & The Big Exit" sarah.png|Ma as Sarah in "Abe and the Amazing Promise" Category:Celery Night Fever Category:Beauty and the Beet Category:Larry Boy & The Fib From Outer Space Category:Moe And The Big Exit Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Grapes Category:Adults Category:Fruits Category:God Wants Me To Forgive Them Category:French guys Category:Bob And Larry's Favorite Stories Category:My little veggie friendship is magic Category:Veggie Warriors: Defenders of Crisper Dynasty Category:Family Road Trip Category:That's What Friends Do Category:Operation: P-I-E Category:Stories From The Coat Closet Category:Death is a Serious Thing Category:Cloudy with a chance of meatballs 2